


Leise rieselt der Schnee

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Bashir und Garak besuchen einen romantischen Weihnachtsgarten auf der Erde ...





	Leise rieselt der Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember – Prompt 12 ("Ich hasse Schnee!")
> 
> _Mein Engel Amber, dieser kleine OS soll dir gewidmet sein. Ich hab dich sehr, sehr lieb! Tausend Dank auch für die Beta! *mwah*_

Der cardassianische Schneider zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub und rieb sich vergeblich die Arme, in dem Versuch sich aufzuwärmen. Wo er auch hinblickte, bedeckte eine rund fünfzig Zentimeter hohe, weiße Schicht die Umgebung. Als wäre der bereits liegende Schnee nicht schlimm genug, rieselte unentwegt mehr davon vom nächtlichen Himmel herab. Es wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schneien!

„Ist es nicht perfekt? Sieh dir nur diesen umwerfenden Weihnachtsgarten an, mein Schatz.“ Julian Bashir breitete die Arme aus und schloss die gesamte Parkanlage ein. Sein Vater hatte sich mit der Installation des weihnachtlichen Lichtergartens wahrlich selbst übertroffen. Allerdings würde Bashir einen Teufel tun und seinen Vater wissen lassen, wie umwerfend schön und vor allem romantisch er den Weihnachtsgarten fand.

„Ja-a“, schlotterte Elim Garak, der sich dicht hinter seinen Lebensgefährten stellte, in der Hoffnung, ein wenig von dessen Körperwärme absorbieren zu können. „Die Lichtfiguren s-sind wirklich b-bezaubernd.“ Und das war zur Abwechslung mal keine Lüge, wenn auch nicht ausnahmslos die Wahrheit. Das Klappern seiner eigenen Zähne fing an ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, von den Muskelspasmen, die seinen gesamten Körper zittern ließen, mal ganz abgesehen.

„Aber?“ Bashir kannte seinen Liebsten. Er hörte den Unterton inzwischen heraus. Langsam drehte er sich herum, so dass er Garak in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich has-se S-schnee!“, schlotterte Garak wahrheitsgemäß. „Er ist grauenhaft k-kalt und w-weht mir u-unentwegt ins G-gesicht.“

Bashir lächelte warm, stellte Garaks Mantelkragen auf und rückte ihm die Wollmütze auf dem Kopf zurecht. „Ich weiß, dass dir kalt ist. Ich friere auch ein bisschen. Aber wir können doch nicht meine Eltern zu Weihnachten besuchen, ohne vorher zumindest einen kleinen Abstecher in den Lichtergarten gemacht zu haben, den mein Vater für die Stadt entworfen hat.“ Damit hatte er ihn, das wusste er. Die Familie galt als höchstes Gut auf Cardassia.

Garak kniff ein wenig argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und musterte seinen menschlichen Gefährten. Schließlich seufzte er und nickte ergeben.

„Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, versprochen. Ich möchte mir nur gerne alles ansehen. Mein Vater wird merken, wenn wir nur einen Teil der Anlage gesehen haben. Glaube mir.“ Er schlang seinen rechten Arm um Garaks Mitte und zog ihn ein wenig näher heran, dann küsste er dessen kalte Nasenspitze.

„In Ordnung“, gab Garak letztlich nach. „Eine halbe S-stunde werde ich wohl noch ü-überleben.“ Eigentlich war er sich damit nicht wirklich sicher. Aber zu seinem Glück war sein Geliebter ja ein Arzt und kannte sich mit der cardassianischen Physiologie bestens aus.

Bashir grinste sehr selbstzufrieden. „Und damit du diese halbe Stunde auch ganz sicher überlebst, gebe ich dir eine heiße Schokolade mit Schuss aus.“ Unweit von ihnen säumten eine Reihe von Verkaufsständen den Weg, die Süßigkeiten, warme Speisen und Getränke und auch Souvenirs anboten.

Garaks Stirnwülste verschwanden beinahe komplett unter der Wollmütze, als er sie überrascht hochzog. „Mit Schuss?“

„Das wird dir gefallen“, versprach Bashir fast schon übermütig, nahm Garak bei der Hand und führte ihn zu einem nahegelegenen und gut besuchten Verkaufsstand.

Wenn Julian versprach, dass es ihm gefallen würde, das hatte Garak inzwischen gelernt, musste er ein wenig auf der Hut sein. Trotzdem wollte er seinem Liebsten nicht die Freude des gemeinsamen Ausflugs verderben und bemühte sich deshalb, Geduld und Begeisterung zu heucheln.

Sie standen eine kleine Weile in der Schlange, bis Bashir ihnen endlich zwei Becher mit dem Heißgetränk besorgen konnte. „Hier, mein Schatz.“ Er reichte einen davon an Garak weiter.

Garaks behandschuhte Hände legten sich dankbar um den heißen Becher. Aus einer dicken Sahneschicht, die mit etwas Kakaopulver bestäubt war, ragte ein rot-weiß geringelter Strohhalm heraus. Garak beäugte das unbekannte Getränk leicht misstrauisch und beschloss seinem Liebsten zuzusehen, wie man es am besten konsumierte.

Bashir zog aufgrund der Sahneschicht etwas schwerfällig an dem Strohhalm – und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge an dem heißen Getränk. „Wir sollten es ein kleines bisschen abkühlen lassen“, meinte er dann lispelnd und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht ob der schmerzenden Zunge.

Nun war es an Garak mit einer fast schon schadenfrohen Nuance zu grinsen. „Ich für meinen Teil genieße die ersehnte Hitze.“ Er nippte seinerseits an dem Strohhalm und gab anschließend ein genüssliches Schlürfen von sich. „Ausgesprochen köstlich, mein lieber Julian.“

Dass das Getränk nicht zu heiß für Garak sein würde, hätte Bashir sich vermutlich denken können. Und solange es seinen Liebsten wärmte, auf welche Weise auch immer, erfüllte es seinen Zweck und sie beide waren zufrieden.

Und so schlenderten sie in trauter Zweisamkeit mit den Tassen heißer Schokolade in den Händen durch den Rest des bezaubernden Weihnachtsgartens und bestaunten all die unterschiedlichen Lichtfiguren, die Richard Bashir kreiert hatte. Die ganzen anderen Besucher, die hier und da ihre Begeisterung zum Ausdruck brachten und Holoaufnahmen als Erinnerung machten, beachteten sie nicht weiter.

Eine Stunde später standen sie auf der Schwelle des Hauses, in dem Amsha und Richard Bashir inzwischen lebten. Auch hier war die weihnachtliche Vorfreude überdeutlich spürbar. Das Haus war mit mehr Lichteffekten versehen, als alle anderen in der Straße. Garak zwängte sich daher der Verdacht auf, dass Julians Vater sich einen Wettbewerb mit den Nachbarn lieferte. Vermutlich konnte man das Haus sogar noch aus der Erdumlaufbahn problemlos ausfindig machen, überlegte der Cardassianer.

„Bist du aufgeregt?“ Julian drehte sich auf der Türschwelle noch einmal zu seinem Liebsten um.

Die Frage verunsicherte Garak für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mitnichten, mein guter Doktor.“ Warum sollte er, nur weil Julian ihn seinen Eltern als sein Lebensgefährte vorstellen wollte, nervös sein?

Es war fast lächerlich.

Julian küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen, wandte sich dann wieder der Tür zu und klopfte beherzt knapp unterhalb des weihnachtlichen Kranzes an selbige.

Fast.

Es verging ein Moment.

Garak sah sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nach allen Seiten um. Es schneite immer noch – vollkommen lautlos.

Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Stille der Umgebung wurde von Amshas Freudenschrei jäh durchbrochen. „Oh, Jules, da seid ihr ja endlich!“

Der Cardassianer wandte sich schnell wieder der Tür zu und setzte das überzeugendste Lächeln auf, das er zustande brachte. Hinter Amsha Bashir kam nun auch Richard zur Tür, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. 

Plötzlich bekam es Garak zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben doch mit der Angst zu tun. Sein Lächeln, dessen war er sich fast sicher, glich in dem Moment wohl mehr einer Grimasse.

Julian legte seinen rechten Arm um Garaks Mitte. „Mutter, Vater, darf ich euch Elim Garak vorstellen, cardassianischer Botschafter auf Deep Space Nine und mein zukünftiger Ehemann.“

Mit einem Mal wurde die kalte Winterlandschaft, mit all dem Schnee, so verlockend …

 

E N D E


End file.
